


Clexa Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am better than Jroth, so feel free to give "the 100" to me</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke - ‘steps out of the dropship’ Wow, so this is earth….

‘walks out with the rest of the 100′ 

Clarke - ‘turns around optimistically’ Guys ! We can do something great here, we can build a new society , we can do better than our parents EVER did on the a…..

Bellamy - ‘jumps out of dropship, brandishing a make-shift spear’ ANARCHYYYYYYYYY

Person 1 - Wow Bellamy has such charisma…..

Person 2 - He has a plan =D

Person 3 -This may be a crazy idea but……let’s.make.him.our.new.LEADER 

‘crowd cheers’

Bellamy - VICTORY SCREECH

Crowd - ‘victory screeches’

Clarke - ‘sighs’ Fucking idiots……..’steps into the forest’ Too bad they’re the only people I can talk too on this damned planet

.  
.  
.  
-close-by-

Lexa- ‘crouching in a bush, looking at the sky people’ Indra…..do you know what this means……

Indra - Yes, these sky people are a great threat to our people

Lexa- Yes, but you see that blonde one……

Indra- ‘turns to Lexa suspiciously’ Yeeeees ? ‘raises eyebrow’’

Lexa - She’s cute….I want that one to be kept ALIVE…….

Indra - Anya’s not going to like this…….


	2. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am better than Jroth, so feel free to give "the 100" to me

**Lexa** \- _‘rushes into the room’_ What’s going on in here ?

_'BANG’_

**Lexa** \- _'looks up to see a shocked Titus and Clarke, next to a slightly uncomfortable Murphy’_ I don’t understand what’s going on. Explain…..

_'Murphy points to Lexa’s stomach’_

**Lexa-** _'looks down to see the blossoming blood stain on her shirt’_ Oh…….’ _collapses’_

 **Titus** \- Heda…. _'tears well up in eyes’_ no….. _'grabs head in a panic’_ What have I done ?!

 **Clarke** \- Titus…Titus….you have to listen to me. Go get me some supplies to treat this wound ! _'points to Murphy’_  Murphy,help me attend to the patient

 **Titus** \- No Clarke…you are…you are too emotionally compromised to be of help _'tries to pull Clarke into a hug’_

 **Clarke** \- TITUS ! _'shoves Titus off’_ I am a medical PROFFESSIONAL ! I saved a guy you speared in the chest ,dragged through the forest , and tied to a TREE ! I think I can handle this

 **Titus** \- But

 **Clarke** \- You’re the worst gunman ever

 **Titus** \- Understood =(

 **Lexa-** _'breathing nervously’_ _Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe,_

_Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Osir gonplei nou ste odon now\_

**Murphy** \- _'walks back into the room, holding some sheets and sharp blades’_ I found some supplies Clarke ! I found them behind a load of candles for some reason. but don’t worry _'holds up hand’_ I threw them out

_'Lexa blacks out’_

_._

_._

_._

_'Anya’s spirit moves through the violet haze of unconsciousness’_

**Anya** \- oso na hit choda op nodotaim heda

 **Lexa** \- What is this ? Am I having a vision ?

 **Anya** \- Yes my second. I have come to deliver a warning. A great evil comes to threaten you and our people

 **Lexa-** Tell me heda. I shall conquer it

 **Anya** \- Beware the Rot-en-berg. He is coming for you. He wishes to stop the love between you and Wanheda. 

 **Lexa** \- I am not afraid. He will be STOPPED

_‘Anya starts fading from the vision’_

**Lexa** \- My heda ! 

 **Anya** - ‘fades back in’ Yes Lexa ?

 **Lexa** \- Tell me the fate of the candles…..

 **Anya** \- …..let it go young nightblood…let it go

_'Anya fades from the vision’_

**Lexa** \- =(

_‘Lexa fades from the vision’  
_

.

.

.

_'Lexa’s eyes flutter open’_

**Lexa** _-_ Rot-en-berg ! _'quickly sits up in bed, only to be caught in Clarke’s ready arms’_

 **Clarke** \- You can’t be moving yet, you ’re recovering from a bullet wound

 **Lexa** \- Clarke, prepare the riders, we have a new threat to face . The Rot-en-berg must be stopped

 **Clarke** \- That can wait _.'gently places Lexa back on her pillow’_ You need to concentrate on recovery.

 **Lexa** \- But  !

 **Clarke** \- _'places finger on Lexa’s lips’_  No butts ! I’ll have Titus take care of it next time I see him…it’s the least he could do …. _'removes finger’_

 **Lexa-** _'immediately calms down’_ Very well….as long as my people are taken care of

 **Clarke** \- Good…….and Lexa

 **Lexa** \- Yes Clarke ?

 **Clarke** \- _'hugs Lexa’_ Don’t scare me like that again

 **Lexa** \- I’ve told you Clarke. If I should fall, the next commander will protect your people

 **Clarke** \- I don’t care about my people !Or the next commander

 **Lexa** \- _'blinks in confusion’_

 **Clarke** \- _'kisses Lexa’_ I love YOU

 **Lexa** - _'pats Clarke on the head’_ I love you too, Klark kom skaikru


	3. Chapter 3

_‘tears start streaming down Lexa’s face’_

**Lexa** \- Clarke…..

 **Clarke** \- Yes Lexa ?

 **Lexa** \- Simba loved his father, why did he have to die….

 **Clarke** \- Well I…..

 **Lexa** \- Why does the world have to be so cruel ?

 **Clarke** \- …

 **Lexa** \- Where is this Scar ? I shall slay him in single combat, and use his skin as a rug…..

 **Clarke** \- Actually, Hercules kind of took care of that part for you….

 **Lexa** \- Hercules has stolen my kill, he shall take Scar’s pla….

 **Clarke** \- _‘horrified’_ LEXA NO !


End file.
